Sur l'Erelas
by Albane
Summary: défi photo 2014 du Poney Fringant : Leur métier ? Surveiller, nuit et jour !


_Voici ma participation au défi photo 2014 du Poney Fringant._

_Il fallait partir d'une photo : une petit chat appuyé contre un arbre qui m'a semblé monté la garde très consciencieusement..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Nesfir soupira, lorgna sur la réserve de bière de la cahute et soupira à nouveau en détournant les yeux. Il regarda vers la porte ouverte. Cadichon était à son poste.

\- Ferme la porte, j'ai froid ! grogna-t-il.

Il râlait pour le plaisir de râler, parce que repenser à tout cela lui donnait envie d'être grognon !

* * *

Un mot malheureux et voilà ! Voilà où l'avaient conduit quelques verres de bières entre amis lors d'une permission ! La conversation, bien arrosée, avait tourné sur le sujet mais lui seul avait prononcé cette affirmation catégorique. « Non mais, l'intendant, c'est un bon-à-rien, tout le monde le sait ». Le sort avait voulu que l'ambiance sonore de la taverne baisse pile à cet instant. Aussitôt, les visages autour de lui s'étaient figés. Et il avait senti un frisson glacé lui descendre le long du dos.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la mise, bougre d'idiot ! lui avait dit le capitaine ! J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour t'épargner la potence ! Parce que tu es un bon gars, malgré tout, j'en suis convaincu ! Bon, alors, te plains pas ! Et tu peux me dire merci !

Peut-être qu'il avait raison, le capitaine ! Peut-être qu'il devait lui être reconnaissant. Mais bon, gardien du feu d'alarme de l'Erelas, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir...

Et puis, il y avait Cadichon.

Il se demandait quel était le nom de naissance de Cadichon. Enfin, qu'importe ! Cadichon, cela lui allait bien et c'était lui-même qui lui avait dit qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Certaines familles préféraient ne pas laisser vivre les enfants comme Cadichon : un enfant qui restera toujours un bébé. On peut dire que Cadichon avait eu de la chance. Mais, finalement, les parents avaient eu le nez fin : Contre toute attente, il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie : il était devenu soldat et racontait quotidiennement à Nesfir combien sa mère en était fière.

Leur rôle à tous les deux était simple. Ils habitaient dans une petite cahute, isolée au sommet d'une montagne escarpée, et ils devaient fixer l'horizon à longueur de journée : à l'est le Nardol, à l'ouest le Min-Rimmon. Si jamais l'un ou l'autre des bûchers sur ces montagnes s'allumait, ils devaient à leur tour embraser le leur au plus vite.

Si jamais.

Mais cela n'était pas arrivé en dix-sept mois que Cadichon et Nesfir occupaient leur poste. Pour autant que Nesfir le sache, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années !

Cette garde l'avait amusé un mois, Nesfir le reconnaissait bien volontiers. Il faisait beau. Le soldat pouvait rester assis toute la journée. Il admirait le paysage et prenait le grand air, sans supérieur sur le dos pour lui donner des ordres. Après huit ans passés dans les baraquements de l'armée, à se lever à l'aube et subir les corvées quotidiennes, il avait l'impression d'être en vacances. La mission durerait dix-huit mois et cela lui semblait presque le paradis.

Et puis l'ennui. L'ennui, l'ennui et encore l'ennui.

Peu à peu, il comprit que le monde ne s'écroulait pas s'il ne fixait pas l'horizon en permanence. Depuis, il ne tenait son poste que le jour où le ravitaillement passait, une fois par semaine. Pour donner le change. Mais en réalité, il comptait les jours et les heures : un mois à tirer !

Cadichon, lui, n'avait jamais perdu sa fougue. C'était très appréciable : Nesfir pouvait déserter son poste et relâcher sa surveillance sans que personne ne le sache et sans que Cadichon ne lui en fasse le reproche. Cadichon ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que l'attitude de Nesfir n'était pas bien honnête.

Avec sa grosse tête ronde, son visage plat, et ses yeux en fentes, Cadichon semblait n'avoir qu'un seul but dans la vie. Faire bien et faire plaisir. Il accomplissait donc scrupuleusement son travail. Il passait sa journée, debout sur le seuil, la main gauche appuyée sur le chambranle, fixant l'horizon avec intensité, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir à tout instant.

Au début - Nesfir avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais c'était pourtant la vérité - il avait abusé de la situation. Et puis Cadichon avait fini par faire un malaise après trois jours et deux nuits de veille continue. Depuis, ils se relayaient la nuit. Mais en journée, Cadichon refusait obstinément de quitter son poste, même les quelques moment où Nesfir sortait de la cahute. Cela faisait bien les affaires de Nesfir !

Au bout de quelques mois, une routine s'était installée : Nesfir faisait l'intendance : il s'occupait des vivres, des repas, des literies et du bûcher. Cadichon attendait avec un espoir plein de candeur de voir les pics de Nardol ou de Min-Rimmon s'embraser.

Nesfir ne se le cachait plus : il s'était attaché à Cadichon. Des camarades, il en avait connu et Cadichon n'était pas le pire. Bien au contraire, il était toujours gentil et conciliant, affectueux même. Nesfir oscillait désormais entre la pitié attendrie et la fierté. S'il avait, au début, pu penser qu'un tel binôme faisait partie de sa sanction, il en était désormais très content !

* * *

Cadichon rentra à reculons. Il ferma la porte lentement en regardant à travers l'entrebâillement qui se rapetissait jusqu'au dernier moment. La porte fermée, il bondit à la fenêtre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Non, Cadichon ! Les feux ne se sont pas allumés entre le moment où tu as fermé la porte et le moment où tu as atteint la fenêtre ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines, gros bêta ?! railla Nesfir.

Cadichon ne lui prêta pas attention et continua à scruter à travers le carreau. Nesfir soupira. Il se saisit d'une chope de bière qu'il alla remplir au tonnelet et revint s'asseoir. Il posa les pieds sur la table puis se cala sur sa chaise. Bientôt son menton s'affaissa sur sa poitrine, il ferma doucement les paupières. Une petite sieste avant de s'occuper d'éplucher les patates pour ce soir.

Le réveil fut brutal …

Cadichon se mit à crier, brusquement. Nesfir sursauta et se dressa sur ses pieds, inquiet à l'entendre pousser de tels hurlements, persuadé que Cadichon venait de se blesser. Il s'arrachait les cheveux, se tordait les mains, en proie à une terrible panique. Nesfir le saisit par les épaules et l'immobilisa :

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
\- Nardol ! Nardol ! Nardol !

Les yeux de Cadichon étaient écarquillés. Nesfir tourna les siens vers la fenêtre…

\- Oh, nom de …nom ! laissa-t-il tomber, pantelant.

Nardol, au-dessus des nuages, au loin, flamboyait.

Aussitôt ils furent dehors. Mais Cadichon n'était plus capable de rien. Il était trop excité, trop agité pour rassembler ses quelques esprits. C'est Nesfir qui frotta fébrilement le briquet. Cadichon faisait des sauts sur place en poussant des cris suraigus. Le briquet enflamma la poix de la torche au bout du quatrième essai. S'efforçant au calme, Nesfir mit le feu au petit bois disposé tout autour sous le bûcher.

Et bientôt, le feu se propagea, jusqu'à embraser le bûcher entier. Nesfir n'avait jamais imaginé que cela produirait un si grand brasier et dégagerait une telle chaleur. Impressionné, il recula et resta prudemment à distance, en retenant Cadichon par le bras.

Il se passa quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, et puis Min-Rimmon s'éclaira lui aussi.

Cadichon lui sauta au cou. Tout cela, c'était grâce à Cadichon, pas à lui et il saurait lui reconnaître cet honneur quand il faudrait. Cadichon avait mieux fait son travail que lui. Lui dormait quand le feu d'alarme de Nardol s'était allumé, lui l'aurait manqué !

Puis une pensée se fit soudain dans son esprit.

La guerre était déclarée.


End file.
